Good Bye
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: My little ficlet about Punk saying good bye to Mr. Hardy. Please read the Author's note though, so you don't feel totally ripped off.
1. Author's Note

Just a little note before you read the story and wonder what the hell happened to the rest of it. I had originally started this story as a series entitled The Needle and the Damage Done, which would have involved referring to Jeff Hardy's drug addiction. Chapter 2, of this story was half finished when I learned of Jeff's arrest and instead of finishing I deleted it and decided against it. So, I give you a one shot with no drug references because well, honestly, I wish him well and hope he can get better.


	2. GoodBye

**-Just Like A Pill-**

Phil walked to the locker room after his match on a mission. He needed to say good-bye to Jeff. He drug his newly won belt behind him, right now that meant nothing. He looked everywhere for the rainbow haired man. He finally found him relaxing against a wall. His emerald eyes shot up at the man standing over him. He had a glassy eyed stare. Phil slumped down to his knees and hugged the other man. He could hear Jeff choking back tears when he spoke.

"That was all that I could have asked for."

"Dude I fucking love you." Jeff looked at Phil's tear filled eyes.

"Why are we crying?"

"I don't know." Phil laughed.

Jeff looked more intensely at Phil. He had always wanted to know if Phil tasted like the Skittles and Pepsi he enjoyed. He wanted to know if the feelings he was having were beyond their unspoken bro-love or if there was a deeper love. Phil knew Jeff was bisexual and frankly he could give a fuck less. He'd support whomever his friend loved. Something inside of him hoped that the person he loved was him. Why else would he have ran to find Jeff? He needed Jeff almost as much as Jeff needed him.

"Jeff...I know your brother and Shannon want to take you out but would you mind coming with me first?"

"Why not just come along?"

"I could do that..."

"Good. Let's go."

The two men walked to a locker room to get showered and dressed to go out. Phil played with the hoop in his lip to distract himself from watching Jeff change. Jeff stared down at Phil sitting on the bench. It seemed like tonight was a now or never moment for him. He had the perfect opportunity to tell Phil he wanted something from him. He just wasn't sure what. Beth was already gone, so he didn't have to worry about her getting in the way of this. The only thing in his way was wondering if Phil would feel the same way. They left the locker room in silence and went over to Matt, Shannon, and Greg who were waiting on them. They piled into a rental car and drove to a club. They sat in a corner booth and Jeff was pleasantly surprised when Phil came back from the bar with a beer for him.

"I owe you something..." He smiled.

"Yeah...Phil, do you think after this we can go to your room and talk?"

"Sure man."

Jeff sat watching Phil's reactions to pretty ladies who walked up to him. He seemed uninterested in them. The night progressed on and eventually closing time came around. Jeff took the passenger seat next to Phil on the way home or to the hotel rather. Jeff looked at the man next to him. Everything about him was perfect. When they arrived Jeff followed Phil to his room. Phil was addictive, just like a pill. Jeff needed him, it was no longer just a want. He hoped to God this didn't blow up in his face.

**-Last Caress-**

Phil led Jeff into his room. It was rather cold. Jeff could tell by the visible hard nipple under Phil's tight Avenger's shirt. Phil crawled up the bed and relaxed on the headboard. Jeff stared at him before taking a seat on the end of the bed facing him. Phil looked at Jeff. He needed to touch him. He could feel himself getting hard. Jeff looked up at him.

"We need to talk about something..."

"Well, you requested to come and talk...so say something Jeff?"

"Okay...you just need to promise me that no matter what I tell you in the next ten minutes will change our friendship?"

"I told you a million times Jeff, you can tell me anything. We've become so close over the past year. You know you are the brother I wish I had."

"Which is what makes this hard to tell you..." Jeff ran his hands down his face.

"What?" Phil grabbed Jeff's hand from his face.

"Well, you know I'm bi."

"Yeah, and I fully 100 percent support you. Did you find a guy?"

"Well, I did..." Phil attempted to hide his disappointment with Jeff's admittance.

"Good...have you said anything?" He had a bit of hope.

"No...I was waiting until the right time...and well...Phil...I want you..."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, I understand if that's not cool." Phill smiled at Jeff.

"No, Jeff it's really cool. I wanted to talk to you earlier because I wanted to give you something before you left...so when you come back...you come back to me."

"What?"

"I want to let you have me..." Phil grinned seductively at Jeff.

Phil stood up and removed his clothing as he watched Jeff remove his. Jeff stepped closer to the slightly younger man's tall, muscular body.

"You're sexy Philip Jack Brooks..." He grabbed Phil and dominated his lips.

"mmm"

Jeff roughly grabbed Phil's hard cock and stroked it. Phil watched Jeff get on his knees in front of him. He drug his nails down his chest to his thighs. He moaned. Jeff grabbed his cock and slid his tongue around him. He fell back into a desk as Jeff began sucking him. Jeff laughed when he heard Phil whimper.

"Jeff wow...Oh my God..." He grabbed Jeff's hair.

"You like?"

"Love...keep going please..."

Jeff maneuvered Phil over to the bed and shoved him down. Phil uncomfortably laid on the bed. Jeff continued sucking on Phil's cock. He drug his nails down Phil's thighs when he raised to get a better angle. He could feel Phil cumming in his mouth and he heard his whimpers. Phil never experienced anything like this before.

"Alright round two...do you have lotion?"

"Uh yeah in my bag why?"

Jeff just grinned. He turned Phil over onto his stomach. He grabbed the Vaseline Cocoa Butter and put some in his hand. Phil felt him slide two fingers into him.

"That's why...you are so tight Phil...never been with a boy?"

"No...what's with the kind of creepy tone?"

"Horny Phil...I need your ass...is that okay?"

"Yeah." Jeff shoved a pillow in front of him.

"My brother is next to us scream into that."

Phil grabbed the pillow when he felt Jeff enter him. He could feel Jeff increasing the length and pace as he opened Phil. Jeff could have done this all night. Phil winced when Jeff slapped his ass.

"It jiggles nice...I am soooo fucking happy right now Phil...I love you."

"Really?"

"Oh God yes..."

"Good...keep fucking my ass..."

"mmm you catch on quick..."

Jeff picked up the pace and Phil could feel his cock twitching. He heard Jeff moaning and his breathing getting shallow before he exploded in him. He rolled over onto the bed and looked into Phil's hazel eyes.

"That was the best goodbye gift I got from anyone. Who needs a fucking watch when you can get a Punk."

"Well...I did get you something else...I got you a half decent piece of art."

"Eh...that fat ass is better...be sure you make regular visits to Cameron..." He kissed Phil sweetly.

"Of course Jeff...I'd like some more of that cock."

"Good...oh and Phil...when I said I love you...I mean it."

"I thought I was the only one..."

Jeff and Phil collapsed into the bed. It was the beginning of something interesting.


End file.
